New-born Dreamer
by Ella Anders
Summary: Bloom didn't know what was causing the change in her. And because, well- because Paris just needed another fight on the Effie Tower.


_**New-born Dreamer**_

 _By Ella Anders_

 _November 5th, 2016_

 _Summary: Bloom didn't know what was causing the change in her. And because, well- because Paris just needed another fight on the Effie Tower._

 _Disclaimer; Winx Club (more specifically Word of Winx) is owned by Rainbow. Miraculous Ladybug is owned by ZAG. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note that none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction._

 _Authoress' Notes: …It was a long day at the office, and this happened. Titled after Love Live: Sunshine's unit Aqours' song Mijuku Dreamer._

* * *

 _Chapter One-_

The past few months had been nothing short of a whirl-wind. Mostly that of emotions. Stress and anxiety plugged the many sleepless nights.

As did the feeling of uncertainty.

It was only be chance that she learned of the kidnappings. At first, she had been willing to shrug it off. Convicting herself that the matter was best left in the hands of the local officers. They were used to working cases like that.

It wasn't a matter the likes of herself and her friends to involve themselves in. If anything they would only make matters worse. Plus, why would heroes of the entire universe trouble themselves with a new missing persons in a sleepy city? It was rather mundane.

Kidnapping- as common place as they were and equal as tragic- where par for the course. Normal.

Yet there was something about it that struck out in her mind. An unshakeable feeling that was anything but fleeting. And if it wasn't for a conversation with her animal loving friend. She would have likely done what she could to suppress her feelings. Barricaded the thoughts from her mind. And somehow found a way to write it off completely. There was always bigger fish to fry.

She still had to decide what to do next. As appealing as it had seemed, she couldn't endless stay in Gardenia and live in her old bedroom. She had to go back to school at some point. And perhaps back to her other home. Back with her biological parents that she still struggled to connect with. And now with a sister to bond with it had come across more appealing. The two had formed a long list of things they longed to do and see together. But that list had been on hold for a while now. But she had duties, and a husband now….

She knew very well how lucky she was. How grand all the paths placed before her where and just what awaited her. But still there was hesitance.

Did she really want to go back and fall into the pattern that had become of her? Continued on the endless circle she had been treading.

It might have been what she had longed for as long as her memory could serve. If anything it was more than she had ever wished for.

But now she wanted to do anything but return to it.

Being normal- as she had realized years ago- was perhaps the greatest thing in the universe.

And then at the moment she truly wanted nothing more than just to stay in her hometown for as long as she could. To live in past. Even if that only meant she could extend her stay for a couple more weeks.

At the back of her mind she hoped that somehow, some way, she would be able to find what she was looking for. What she had lost somewhere during the years of war.

Instead of waiting wayside for the Trix and who knows whoever they dragged in to attack. Rather than waiting for a new war to emerged and endanger everyone. She remained where she was. There would be another battle and another evil looming- experience told her that. And the mental scars she barred reinforced that argument.

But this time she decided that she wasn't going to play around.

She was sick of the game of cat and mouse. Tired of the game she always found herself playing. Fed up with nothing being strong enough off the bat.

She wasn't playing around anymore and she vowed things would be different.

Taking matters into her own hands she trained herself harder and harder. Pushing past her physical limitations and forcing herself to find a way to no longer rely only on her magic.


End file.
